Closed Quarters
by esthermarie
Summary: The title doesn't fit. Whatever. Oneshot. Lemon. FakirxAhiru. I think they might be OOC. If they are I apologize now.


**A/N: Okay, this is my first lemon ever. I feel really weird posting this. I don't know why. Well I don't really know how to explain this. I think that Fakir and Ahiru are a little OOC. The setting is in a studio. And yes, if you don't like it I'm sorry, please refrain from telling me in a review or at all.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot:o)**

I can honestly say that I have wanted to be with him ever since we parted ways last summer. I can honestly tell you that every time I look at him, I just want to be standing right by his side. Not to protect him, but to be in his presence. It was intoxicating, I felt like he could get me to do anything. I was right.

It was a regular day and I had a bad headache. Instead of staying and helping him like I always do, I went into the little practice room to take a nap and see if sleeping would help my headache. I walked into the room turned off the lights and shut the door and placed my purse underneath my head and shut my eyes. I wasn't sure how long I was sleeping for, when I heard my name being whispered to me. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting next to me. His green hair falling in his eyes; I smiled at him.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" he asked me looking a little concerned.

"Mmhmm, I'm fine, I just have a headache," I said to him sitting up and realizing that he was closer than usual.

"Ahiru," he whispered my name again as he stood up and pulled down the shade on the window and locked the door. I froze in panic. He sat down in front of me, his legs crossed pretzel style. I looked into his blue eyes, and my breathing quickened.

"Ahiru, I think I'm falling in love with you.," he said to me his hands cupping my face. My eyes closed at his touch. I opened my eyes and looked at him, tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he said as he stood up and headed toward the door, he unlocked it.

"Wait! Don't leave, I-I think I'm falling in love with you as well," I said as I stood up and walked over to him and locking the door as I pressed my body against his and leaned up to kiss him. Tears streaming down my face as for the first time in my entire life, I took charge with the man who had unknowingly taken my heart.

Fakir hesitated, but wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the opposite wall. His tongue passed across my trembling bottom lip wanting entrance, I opened my mouth slowly as I felt his tongue in my mouth. I followed example and put mine in his. It tasted of coffee, no surprise; this coffee addict's mouth should taste of nothing else.

His hands slowly moved from my waist and were caressing my back. I let out a small shuddered and moved my arms from being limp at my side and wrapping them around his neck. Fakir pulled out of our first kiss to get some air. I didn't realize how much I needed the air until I lost my balance and my headed landed on his chest as I started to pant for air. He rubbed my back as I slowly caught my breath and looked up into his eyes.

"I _am_ most definitely in love with you Ahiru," he said as he hugged me closer to him. I took in his scent as I held him close.

"I now know that I'm in love with you as well Fakir. It's amazing, I've been in love, but _never_ been loved in return. Thank you," I said to him as I leaned up to kiss him again. My hands moved from around his torso to pulling his head closer to mine, so he could feel the passion in my kiss all the way to his toes. He pushed me back against the wall so I could feel his passion in return. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and my legs around his waist. Fakir's eyes shot open as did mine. I couldn't believe what I did. I blushed. I was afraid that this was going to fast and I couldn't control what I was doing. He smiled at my red face, and kissed me again. I kissed him back, this time it was my tongue begging for entrance. I felt his lips curve into a smile as he opened his mouth and granted me what I wanted.

Fakir slowly pulled my body down to the ground and pulled out from the kiss. I looked at him with protest. He smiled and laid me on the ground and started to kiss my neck. I arched my back at his touch; his hands went to the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up above my head and took it off placed it to the side of us.

I looked at him, embarrassed by my body. I quickly covered up my body with my arms. Fakir smiled at me again and pulled my arms away from my body and kissed my stomach, all the way up to my bra. He looked at my bra and then at me. I nodded as he lifted up my back and unhooked my bra with one hand. Fakir slowly brought the straps down from shoulders and off of me; he placed it next to my shirt.

He leaned in to kiss me and I started to unbutton his shirt. I pulled it off of him and placed it somewhere to the side of us. He leaned back down and our naked chests touched. Fakir pulled away from my face and started to kiss my chin. He moved slowly dragging out the touch of his lips as he went down to my neck and then slowly toward my collar bone. My hands were playing with his hair as I arched my back as I felt him near my breasts. He moved slowly to my right breast, I felt his lips grazing the surface of the skin. I let out a small and quiet moan when he sucked on my nipple.

My hands moved from his hair and went to his back and slowly toward his pants. I messed around with the fly and zipper until I could undo them. Fakir's head lifted up from my body as he pulled his pants off and took my sweat pants off. He placed his head on my stomach and kissed it.

His hands were making their way down my waist and toward my underwear. My hands froze as I felt him tugging at the sides. He must have felt my body stiffen because he looked up at me.

I let out a small smile,"Um...Fakir, I'm not sure…" I said shutting my eyes from embarrassment.

"Ahiru, if you don't want this, then it's fine. We can stop," he said to me his face right above mine now, his green hair tickling my nose.

"I do want this, I'm just…nervous…" I said to him.

"Ahiru, I won't hurt you," he said to me as he kissed me. He looked into my and waited for my answer. I nodded my head yes and smiled. Fakir kissed me again. His hands moved slowly down the front of my body, I let out a small moan as he passed over my breasts. His hands made it to my underwear and he slowly slid them off of me. He placed them onto our ever growing pile of clothes.

He rubbed his hands over my stomach and slowly down between my legs. I stiffened as I felt his hands touch my inner thighs. I felt a tingling in my stomach as his hands slowly spread my legs apart. He took off his boxers and looked into my eyes again, double checking to make sure I hadn't changed my mind. I smiled and nodded again.

Fakir repositioned himself placing his hands on both sides of me and slowly penetrated into me. I scrunched up my face as I felt the pain. But once he was _in_ the pain was bearable. I stared into his eyes and watched as he slowly lowered his head to kiss my neck again. I pulled him down and he sucked on my breasts again, going between the left and the right. I pulled his head up and kissed him. I felt pressure building up in me. The pleasure of having him in me was unbearable.

"I-I don't think I can hold on any longer," I said to him, my eyes closing with the strength of trying to hold on.

Fakir just nodded and started to rock a little faster. The quickened pace didn't help me at all. Before I knew it the pressure was gone; for both of us. Fakir rolled over to my side and pulled me close to him.

"I love you," he said to me as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too Fakir," I said to him before I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
